


Inter Nos

by ashenburst



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Izaya, M/M, izaya orihara - Freeform, izaya orihara x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenburst/pseuds/ashenburst
Summary: It appeared as if you two could have something special; only yours, unparalleled.





	Inter Nos

He stood on the rooftop, arms spread wide, a proud grin plastered on his. And oh, what a lovely apparition he was! Underneath the Moon, the leather of his jacket turned pale as it fluttered around, and in the rest of shadow, the beam of his smile seemed to radiate, another source of light in the night.

It would be cheesy to say he brought you light. Cheesy, yes, but in fact true - even during the day, his adorable expressions would illuminate you often. The Sun would be jealous of his brightness, of his peculiar purity that he carried. You could notice easily at those moments, when he'd close his eyes and laugh his joy out, that he possessed immeasurable delight in his soul. Immeasurable joy, life, sparks of desire to live greatly, to relish existence and all that it brought.

That would be one way to think of it. Even before he had told you that he loved mankind for all of its wild nature, you could easily see he harbored love. Again, it was impossible to explain how you noticed. Perhaps it was his constant messing with everyone, perhaps it was his unpredictable personality that matched well with the rest of humanity - or simply, the constitution of his complex thoughts. Whatever it was, whatever was the root of his grand love - he had it, and it was tragic, beautiful through his loneliness.

For in order to possess joy, one must learn to appreciate it after great sorrow. That underlying despair was ever present in his character, and through it, he became distant from this world he loved so dearly.

But Izaya wasn't capable of forming bonds. He carried love, yes, so much love and life, yet he didn't channel it right. Empathy, he seemed to have none of it - intelligence, he had loads if it, and in the end, he had this quirky love. The love you dared to poke at from time to time, sparkling further livelihood inside him. It was fun to the both of you.

Needles to say, you loved him. Never would you, in your wildest dreams, assume you'd grow such emotions for him out of all people, yet it occurred. As if you woke up one day with the realization buried inside your head. It was wild at first, but you adapted to your crush - getting close to Izaya, having fun, and in fact, enjoying all the fuss that surrounded him.

He returned these sentiments, in a way, you could say - your crush was almost evident, but he chose to play along and act ignorant. And so you became friends, the most personal bond one could attain with Izaya. To you, that was a success you were hoping for - because, this man... he truly was unique in every aspect. To attract his attention was an honor by itself.

Simply put, in your eyes he was special, and he made you feel special. One of the ways to define love. You came to that conclusion for the hundredth time as you stepped on the rooftop, as your vision landed on his serene self. The dark truly matched him.

"Oh, you arrived," he greeted at last, and you waved him. "Come here!" He urged you get next to him, and he pointed to the spot by his side. Eyebrows raised, you approached, hugging yourself to chase off the chill. The wind didn't help you at all.

"Why did you call me? To push me off the building?" That was how you greeted back, and he chuckled.

"No, no. Me? Do that, to you? What do you take me for?" He placed his hands on his chest, jesting with a fake turmoiled appearance.

"A sociopath?" You smiled innocently.

He gasped, quickly returning his composure to its usual aloof state. A change that happened in a split second - he was adept at acting. "Well, you're not far from truth."

"So scary! Then I better get going," you complained and turned around, hoping for Izaya to react. And he did.

"Uh-huh, wait, wouldn't you like to know why I invited you here?"

You froze in your tracks. He held you by your curiosity, so you couldn't possibly turn down the offer. And as you turned around to face him again, you could easily see the remnants of his mischievous smirk in his eyes. They glistened in the dark, luring you to come back, to find out his true intentions. As usual, you couldn't resist - so you approached him once again, arms crossed, face indifferent.

His eyes seemed to close for a moment, his smile never faltering, and oh, it was the stem of your happiness! You were so lucky to be close to him, and to see him in this edition! You couldn't believe your luck, you really couldn't - to be able to call him your friend, it really brought joy to you. And even in moments like these, when he'd act all mysterious and drag you with his peculiar ideas, even then you were bursting from utter happiness.

No matter what happened, no matter the danger he exposed you to, everything would always be alright. Not even once did he cause you harm, and quite often, he was the cause of your elation. Wasn't that incredible? You held his sympathy. You held _the_ Izaya Orihara's sympathy. Could you ask for anything more? Or could he offer you anything more?

"Look at the Moon," he demanded, and you eyed him with curiosity.

"To distract me and then push me off the roof?"

"I told you I won't do that! Now please, please look at the Moon."

"But why?"

"Just do it! Or I'll actually kill you," he threatened.

"Jeez, alright," you murmured, looking up to the clear sky. There were no clouds, only the scarce stars and the great Moon. This orb threw the rest of the celestial objects into oblivion with its glow, for it was full. Perhaps even strangely larger than usual - you certainly wouldn't notice this if you stayed home. It was late, and you'd probably be long asleep at the time. But, in the end...

Whenever Izaya would call, you'd respond. Tonight he blessed you with this peaceful sight. But why, why would he do that, you simply had to wonder - and to anticipate a twist of sorts sooner or later. Maybe he'd pull out a knife, maybe someone else would appear, startle you and start a mess.

Your senses remained at the edge, of course. You couldn't give in to relaxation, not when he was around. Your heartbeat adjusted accordingly.

"Tell me now, it's pretty, isn't it?" His sing-song voice was heard next to you, and you nodded, glancing at him.

"But why would you take me here?"

"To show you the Moon."

"Really?"

"I'm not kidding," he told you.

"And that's all?" You narrowed your eyes at him.

"That's all."

"Are you sure?" You inquired once again, tone doubtful.

"Absolutely!"

You rolled your eyes. Your expression, once serious, now softened - maybe miracles do happen, and he annoyed you in his own strange way, again.

"Well then, I'll go home now. Good night, Izaya!" You waved your hand, about to walk away, when he suddenly grabbed it mid-air. He smirked devilishly, and there it was: the twist you were waiting for, about to reveal itself.

"Are you sure _you're_ done, though?" With his characteristic sharp tongue, he questioned.

Flustered by his proximity, your confusion doubled. "I am? What do you mean?"

You could sense the faint warmth of his breath on your sensitive lips - he wasn't even that close, yet in the nightly cold, it could easily be felt. He blinked a couple of times, eyebrows slightly raised in what seemed to be mockery. "You're supposed to do something. You don't know?"

Now it was your turn to raise your eyebrows. What did he want? Some information, some rumor? Sadly, you had none, and in fact, nothing of interest had reached your ears in a while.

"What exactly?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about," he whined.

You didn't give in. "No. You tell me."

"Alright then, a hint or two, since you're being stubborn. It's something you should have told me a long time ago... and it's something you have no reason to hide."

Dammit. Just what was he talking about? What were you hiding, except - 

Except your love for him, of course. He knew of it, there was no doubt about that. Then why the silly act..? Why this nonsense? Was he trying to get you to confess? He could've done anything else, he could've made the first step himself - because this was Izaya, and he had to know.

So you hoped it was something else, because - why would he do this today, at this instant? Why would he choose to get this over with on that one specific night? Then, since it made no sense, there was nothing left to say, and you had absolutely no idea what to tell him. So you just remained silent, trying your best to keep a calm expression as you glared back at him.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

You waved your head no.

"Your job isn't done. We'll stay here all night."

"Aw, you said you didn't want anything else but to show me the Moon."

"Right! But you're not done yet. There's still something you should do!" He hummed.

"I'm not doing it."

"A-ha! So you know what I'm talking about!" A victorious grin made its way on his face, and you began stuttering.

"N-no, Izaya, I just... you know, said I'm not doing that because I didn't know what.. am I supposed to do?" You were at a loss of words. Anxiety pooled throughout your body, threatening to turn your warm cheeks red - and, ah, the cold didn't help either.

"Busted. Oh, you're adorable. Look, so innocent and soft on the inside! Why do you keep acting so tough... so cool, like... me?" He teased boldly, all while laughing, and once again, you were left speechless. Out of sheer embarrassment, you looked away, and by reflex, you bit your lower lip. God, what a night..!

"Come on, come on, do it!" He urged you, almost jumping from excitement. "You're so close!" Yet you only squealed.

The man before you sighed, waving his head in disapproval. His hands landed on his hips, and his auburn eyes peered at you with vast smugness. Inside his mind, you were sure, a new plan was being prepared. He had to get that confession out of you, whereas you, you were unsure if telling him would be a good thing.

Because, for Heaven's sake, this was Izaya! What if he wanted to expose you, then laugh at you and leave you in misery? That was a likely option. You knew him well, but not well enough to read his mind.

He wasn't losing his patience, however. He was energetic, acting like crazy, and he kept his voice gentle as he cooed and begged for you to do _it_. You truly had no option, you realized - this situation had one way out, and it was his way.

Surprisingly, to whisper "I love you" wasn't even that hard. It was indeed a burden to you, and relieving yourself of it proved to be less of a trouble than you expected. But you still couldn't look at him - you were scared of what you would see, since he fell dreadfully silent. Moments passed, and the quiet was still there, and you were anticipating.

"What did you say?" He suddenly yelled in your ear, making you yelp and stumble backwards.

Clenched fists, you took a fighting stance, and much fury was heard in your words: "I said I love you, you idiot!" You may had yelled that a bit too loud, as you triggered some dog's barking in the distance.

"You love me!" Izaya cheered, his arms way up in the sky, and he brightened like a child. "(Y/N) loves me! Oh, I knew it, I knew it!" He began laughing madly. You could only stand there and watch him. A smile crept on your lips, of course - your hopes hadn't been in vain.

But as soon as his laughter died, he placed a finger on his chin, his expression displaying his pensive state. "And what are we going to do about that," he wondered out loud.

"I did my job. I'm done," you informed him while crossing your arms, "therefore, it's your turn."

"Sneaky! I like that very much." He leaned closer to you.

"Izaya -"

"Yes, lovely (Y/N)?" Anything he said made your heart flutter..! Especially now, under such circumstances. So you questioned nervously, "what now?"

"Now... hm, what does a guy usually do once a girl confesses to him - oh, right." He smiled, taking hold of your trembling hands. You blinked rapidly, your gaze falling downwards - he did in fact like you back, and although it was so evident, you couldn't believe it. 

"If I love you, then I kiss you. Right?"

You nodded, swallowing the lump in your throat you were unaware you had. It was terribly hard for you to maintain eye contact with him - your breathing became shallow, almost stopped, and you were anxiously preparing for whatever would happen next.

This could all easily turn into trickery! He could laugh in your face, then turn around, go, and, and - mock you about it for the rest of your life! And you'd die from embarrassment... yes, there was no doubt why you were reluctant - Izaya, he couldn't feel attraction to people! Just what were you expecting from him - 

"I love you too," he whispered. The wreck of your thoughts went ghostly silent as he neared you, then suddenly, without hesitation, kissed you.

He did..? His lips indeed were on yours. The sensation lasted a mere moment, and the very next instant, it was gone, leaving no trace but absolute astoundment inside you.

"Now we're both done," he informed you, and you hugged him tightly, squealing nonsense - all he could do was let out a couple of laughs and pat your back.

What happened next was slightly awkward, as he shooed you home. "It's really late, but I wanted to get over with this thing. Now, you should sleep, so... go to sleep," he said, and it didn't take you long to comply. The cold truly was harsh, and you were a bit sleepy, but happy, way too joyful. 

So you went back to your apartment under the protection of Izaya's company, where, once you told him goodbye and were left alone, you hopped and let out a bunch of squeals. Izaya texted you to check if you're alright. He said he heard some funny noises - and he had no idea how many giggles he caused you with that one message.

It was so difficult to realize that you indeed had your feelings returned, so difficult that you ran from room to room, brushed your teeth while kicking your legs on the table, hanged upside down from your bed - in other words, you were ecstatic. Your love was appreciated, and even when you tried to sleep, when you turned around for countless times, you couldn't believe your luck. It wouldn't be surprising to find out that your grin had been imprinted in your pillow.

Then, while you were staring up at the ceiling, a shadow loomed through the window, breaking the moonlight in two. Clutching your sheets, you immediately sat up to see what happened - and there he was, a familiar figure, sitting on the frame.

"I forgot to wish you good night," he stated his business while waving at you vigorously.

"Aren't you the sweetest," you muttered, covering yourself. "But please, you too go to sleep soon."

"If that's what you wish, then so be it!" He laughed. "I'll get going. Sweet dreams!"

"Actually -" you stopped him as an idea came to you, and so he eyed you curiously, waiting for whatever it was that you wanted. "Wait a moment," you told him, standing up from the bed.

"But why?" He asked as he watched you approach him in your oversized pajamas. He was clearly amused by the sight.

"You should get your goodnight kiss first," you told him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He beamed as you moved away, and he chuckled loudly once you began hopping in spot, a childish grin on your face.

"I'll sleep like a baby! Hehe, now, you really should go to sleep," he told you, "so I won't bother you anymore. Sleep tight, my lovely (Y/N)!"

And so, Izaya left, not without adding: "I look forward to tomorrow!" How were you expected to sleep after that? What was on his mind? You had no idea! What an unbelievable man! What an unbelievable fate! The tomorrow never seemed so exciting.


End file.
